Kitchen Sponge: The Adventure Begins
Welcome to Kitchen Sponge: The Adventure Begins! This show released on September 28, 2018, about a kitchen sponge, with the name of Kitchen Sponge, which may change in the future. It airs and is owned by Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, PBS and PBS Kids, Chinese Media Networks (only in China, Singapore, Taiwan, and India airings) until January 8th, 2019, TV-25 (only in China, Singapore, and Taiwan airings) since January 12, 2019, Indian TV-25 (only in India, Nepal, Mauritius, Fiji, and South Africa airings), German Television Networks (only in Germany, Austria, and Switzerland airings), NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, and ABC. This show is rated mostly rated TV-Y7 and sometimes TV-Y. In other broadcasts such as FOX, NBC, and/or ABC, it can sometimes be rated TV-G and even TV-PG. Seasons and Episodes This section is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Season 1 (2018-2019) All Season 1 Kitchen Sponge Episodes Released As Of 2019. Season 1 Episode 1a: Kitchen Sponge Begins (September 28, 2018) Season 1 Episode 1b: The Villain (September 28, 2018) Season 1 Episode 2a: A New Sponge (September 30, 2018) Season 1 Episode 2b: Stuck in a Video Game (September 30, 2018) Season 1 Episode 3a: SpongeFriend (October 2, 2018) Season 1 Episode 3b: Now or Never (October 2, 2018) Season 1 Episode 4a: The Hero (October 4, 2018) Season 1 Episode 4b: Call The Police (October 4, 2018) Season 1 Episode 5a: Sleepy Sponge (October 8, 2018) Season 1 Episode 5b: The Return Of The Villain (October 8, 2018) Season 1 Episode 6a: Hide And Seek (October 12, 2018) Season 1 Episode 6b: Wild Sponge (October 12, 2018) Season 1 Episode 7a: Bored (October 16, 2018) Season 1 Episode 7b: Spongeville (October 16, 2018) Season 1 Episode 8a: The New Superheroes (October 18, 2018) Season 1 Episode 8b: Traveling Far (October 18, 2018) Season 1 Episode 9a: Cookie Matters (October 22, 2018) Season 1 Episode 9b: The Explosion (October 22, 2018) Season 1 Episode 10a: Spongy Clone (October 24, 2018) Season 1 Episode 10b: Rainbow Sponges (October 24, 2018) Season 1 Episode 11a: Kitchen Sponge Takes A Vacation (October 28, 2018) Season 1 Episode 11b: Traveling To Space (October 28, 2018) Season 1 Episode 12: Kitchen Sponge: Spooktacular Halloween Special (Halloween 2018) Season 1 Episode 12a: It's Halloween! (October 31, 2018) Season 1 Episode 12b: Scaredy Sponge (October 31, 2018) Season 1 Episode 13a: Hello, Town! (November 4, 2018) Season 1 Episode 13b: The Mysterious Camera (November 4, 2018) Season 1 Episode 14a: Other Towns (November 8, 2018) Season 1 Episode 14b: Bubble Sponges (November 8, 2018) Season 1 Episode 15a: Computer Madness (November 10, 2018) Season 1 Episode 15b: Meeting Sea Sponges/Going Underwater (November 10, 2018) Season 1 Episode 16a: The Way Of The Kitchen Sponge (November 14, 2018) Season 1 Episode 16b: Thanks A Lot (November 14, 2018) Season 1 Episode 17a: The Magic Pencil (November 18, 2018) Season 1 Episode 17b: A Meeting With Sponges (November 18, 2018) Season 1 Episode 18a: The Secret (November 20, 2018) Season 1 Episode 18b: The Superhero Movie (November 20, 2018) Season 1 Episode 19a: Ice Cream Craziness (November 24, 2018) Season 1 Episode 19b: Smart Sponge (November 24, 2018) Season 1 Episode 20a: Club Kitchen Sponge (November 28, 2018) Season 1 Episode 20b: A Common Sentence (November 28, 2018) Season 1 Episode 21a: Back Underwater (November 30, 2018) Season 1 Episode 21b: That's My Style (November 30, 2018) Season 1 Episode 22a: The Name Of The Kitchen Sponge (December 2, 2018) Season 1 Episode 22b: Spying On You (December 2, 2018) Season 1 Episode 23a: I Get It (December 4, 2018) Season 1 Episode 23b: The Mysterious Camera Returns (December 4, 2018) Season 1 Episode 24a: Home Sweet Home (December 8, 2018) Season 1 Episode 24b: A New Pet! (December 8, 2018) Season 1 Episode 25a: Imagination (December 12, 2018) Season 1 Episode 25b: Fruits! (December 12, 2018) Season 1 Episode 26a: The Crazy Sponge (December 14, 2018) Season 1 Episode 26b: Going Strong (December 14, 2018) Season 1 Episode 27a: The Farm (December 16, 2018) Season 1 Episode 27b: Don't You Remember? (December 16, 2018) Season 1 Episode 28a: A Sponge Job (December 18, 2018) Season 1 Episode 28b: Known or Unknown (December 18, 2018) Season 1 Episode 29a: Snowing All The Way! (December 20, 2018) Season 1 Episode 29b: Winter Effect (December 20, 2018) Season 1 Episode 30: The Kitchen Sponge Christmas Special (December 24, 2018) Season 1 Episode 30a: Spongemas! (December 24, 2018) Season 1 Episode 30b: Dashing Through The Snow... (December 24, 2018) Season 1 Episode 31a: Winter For The Win! (December 28, 2018) Season 1 Episode 31b: Snow Continues! (December 28, 2018) Season 1 Episode 32a: A Happy New Year! (December 30, 2018) Season 1 Episode 32b: The New Year Begins... (December 30, 2018) Season 1 Episode 33a: Did You Know? (January 2, 2019) Season 1 Episode 33b: Don't You Dare (January 2, 2019) Season 1 Episode 34a: As Seen On TV (January 4, 2019) Season 1 Episode 34b: Another Villain?! (January 4, 2019) Season 1 Episode 35a: Sports! (January 8, 2019) Season 1 Episode 35b: Oh No! (January 8, 2019) Season 1 Episode 36a: Hello Everyone! (January 10, 2019, January 12, 2019 (TV-25)) Season 1 Episode 36b: Underwater, Again! (January 10, 2019, January 12, 2019 (TV-25)) Season 1 Episode 37a: Time Goes By (January 14, 2019) Season 1 Episode 37b: Operation Sponge (January 14, 2019) Season 1 Episode 38a: Is that, FIRE?! (January 18, 2019) Season 1 Episode 38b: Going Down Somewhere (January 18, 2019) Season 1 Episode 39a: It's A Sponge! (January 22, 2019) Season 1 Episode 39b: Sponge Jokes (January 22, 2019) Season 1 Episode 40a: Well Known (January 26, 2019) Season 1 Episode 40b: Are You Serious, Dude? (January 26, 2019) Season 1 Episode 41a: Fight, Fight, FIGHT! (January 28, 2019) Season 1 Episode 41b: Stop Right There! (January 28, 2019) Season 1 Episode 42a: Tight Turns (January 30, 2019) Season 1 Episode 42b: That's Confusing (January 30, 2019) Season 1 Episode 43a: For Here Or To Go (February 2, 2019) Season 1 Episode 43b: Coming To DVD (February 2, 2019) Season 1 Episode 44a: Ready Or Not (February 6, 2019) Season 1 Episode 44b: Who, What, And Where? (February 6, 2019) Season 1 Episode 45a: It's Time! (February 8, 2019) Season 1 Episode 45b: Sponge and What (February 8, 2019) Season 1 Episode 46a: Kitchen Sponge or Sea Sponge (February 10, 2019) Season 1 Episode 46b: Coming To Blu-Ray (February 10, 2019) Season 1 Episode 47a: A New TV (February 14, 2019) Season 1 Episode 47b: Lost (February 14, 2019) Season 1 Episode 48a: Guest Star (February 16, 2019) Season 1 Episode 48b: Square Sponge (February 16, 2019) Season 1 Episode 49a: New Content (February 20, 2019) Season 1 Episode 49b: Kitchen Sponge's Game (February 20, 2019) Season 1 Episode 50a: Sponge RV (February 24, 2019) Season 1 Episode 50b: Eat This or Eat That (February 24, 2019) Season 2 (2019-Present) Season 2 Episode 1a (51a): The Map (February 28, 2019) Season 2 Episode 1b (51b): King Kitchen Sponge (February 28, 2019) Season 2 Episode 2a (52a): Time Travel (March 2, 2019) Season 2 Episode 2b (52b): On The Computer (March 2, 2019) Season 2 Episode 3a (53a): This Is Crazy! (March 6, 2019) Season 2 Episode 3b (53b): Kitchen Sponge Needs It! (March 6, 2019) Season 2 Episode 4a (54a): Big Or Little (March 10, 2019) Season 2 Episode 4b (54b): What's This? (March 10, 2019) Season 2 Episode 5a (55a): Watching A Movie (March 12, 2019) Season 2 Episode 5b (55b): Sorry, We're Closed! (March 12, 2019) Season 2 Episode 6a (56a): Come On In! (March 14, 2019) Season 2 Episode 6b (56b): Confused Or Not Confused (March 14, 2019) Season 2 Episode 7a (57a): You Won! (March 16, 2019) Season 2 Episode 7b (57b): More Sports! (March 16, 2019) Season 2 Episode 8a (58a): Another Mysterious Camera?! (March 18, 2019) Season 2 Episode 8b (58b): Created By Kitchen Sponge (March 18, 2019) Season 2 Episode 9a (59a): 1, 2, 3, Action! (March 20, 2019) Season 2 Episode 9b (59b): Just A Kitchen Sponge (March 20, 2019) Season 2 Episode 10a (60a): Water or Lava (March 24, 2019) Season 2 Episode 10b (60b): The Deleted Episode (March 24, 2019) Season 2 Episode 11a (61a): Cars or Boats (March 28, 2019) Season 2 Episode 11b (61b): Black And White (March 28, 2019) Season 2 Episode 12a (62a): Lost Sponges (March 30, 2019) Season 2 Episode 12b (62b): Am I, Or Am I Not? (March 30, 2019) Season 2 Episode 13a (63a): April Fools! (April 2, 2019) Season 2 Episode 13b (63b): Land Vs Underwater (April 2, 2019) Season 2 Episode 14a (64a): Close The Door! (April 6, 2019) Season 2 Episode 14b (64b): Challenges (April 6, 2019) Season 2 Episode 15a (65a): Surfing (April 10, 2019) Season 2 Episode 15b (65b): No Pun Intended (April 10, 2019) Season 2 Episode 16a (66a): Doodling With A Pencil (April 14, 2019) Season 2 Episode 16b (66b): What A Reference! (April 14, 2019) Season 2 Episode 17a (67a): The Cameo Episode (April 18, 2019) Season 2 Episode 17b (67b): Pick Me! (April 18, 2019) Season 2 Episode 18a (68a): The Story (April 22, 2019) Season 2 Episode 18b (68b): Delayed (April 22, 2019) Season 2 Episode 19a (69a): The Hero, The Villain, What's Next? (April 24, 2019) Season 2 Episode 19b (69b): TV Networks (April 24, 2019) Season 2 Episode 20a (70a): The Madness (April 26, 2019) Season 2 Episode 20b (70b): Success! (April 26, 2019) Season 2 (2019-Present) Future Episodes New Season 2 Kitchen Sponge Episodes That Will Release 2019, And After. Please note that some episodes may change titles and may get delayed. There are plans that there may be 50 episodes in this season. Season 2: Crossovers! (May 12th, 2019, (Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network) May 14th, 2019, (Disney and German Television Networks) May 16th, 2019, (PBS) May 18th, 2019, (China Media Networks, (planned) PBS Kids, and ABC) May 20th, 2019, (NBC, CBS, TV-25, and Indian TV-25) May 22nd, 2019, (FOX) Confirmed By PBS, although Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network was mad because they wanted it to be kept secret for several months.After a while, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network confirmed this Crossover Special was real. They put a release date of Spring 2019 too. Clips will be revealed on February/March 2019.It is determined that it will be airing in May 2019 in China Media Networks, but for some reason, some leakers estimate it is April 24th, 2019, and/or April 30th, 2019. The leaks and rumors were going crazy about this. But, famous leakers say that this will be released in May 12th, 2019. It is clearly unknown if this is true. China Media Networks replies saying that it will only premier in China Media Networks in May 18th, 2019, destroying the May 12th, 2019 leak. TMN (a division of CMN but does not own KS: TAB) says that Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and other companies will not have the same release date, this includes in separate networks, countries and more. China Media Networks continues, on saying that in PBS, it will air on May 16th, 2019 (are they crazy these Media Networks? I think Nickelodeon should fire them XD), PBS Kids in May 18th, 2019, (NOTE: THESE ARE ALL USA RELEASE DATES), and a random famous company that will air in May 14th, 2019.Later, (January 8th, 2019 6:00 PM), Nickelodeon was confused. (Here is some footage ((6:00 PM to 6:30 PM)) ) Nickelodeon: Hey Cartoon Network. Cartoon Network: What? Nickelodeon: How come China Media Networks listed their release date as May 18th, 2019? They are not supposed to do that until April 30th, 2019. (April 30th, 2019, was coincidentally the day that a leaker said A Crossover Special will air.) Cartoon Network: I don't know, but don't worry, it's only in China. Nickelodeon: Now China Media Networks says other release dates. Cartoon Network: WHAT?! CLICK ON IT NOW! 6:10 PM Nickelodeon: What's this? Website: Disney and German Television Networks: May 14th, 2019 PBS: May 16th, 2019 PBS Kids and ABC: May 18th, 2019 Nickelodeon: OH NO! CMN leaked Disney, GTN, PBS, PBS Kids, and ABC's Release Dates! Cartoon Network: Oh we are going to get them so hard. Let's fire them from contributing to the Kitchen Sponge: The Adventure Begins project. 6:15 PM China Media Networks: Finally, I leaked everything, that's the only reason I joined. Now, to add to the website everything Nickelodeon and CN has (CMN is talking about release dates, wait, how can he talk English if he is from China?). CMN: What's this? Private Website: Kitchen Sponge Release Dates NBC: May 20th, 2019 CBS: May 20th, 2019 FOX: May 22th, 2019 China Media Networks: Cartoon Network is- 6:20 PM Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network: FREEZE! China Media Networks: May- AHH! OH NO! NOT YOU GUYS! Nickelodeon: YOU ARE FIRED! CMN: WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN! CMN: Nickelodeon is MAY- Nickelodeon: STOP LEAKING RELEASE DATES! CMN: But all I did was leak A Crossover Special release dates and episodes 39a and 39b. Cartoon Network: THAT'S IT! YOU ARE FIRED... GET OUT! 6:28 PM to 6:30 PM CMN: WAIT LET ME READ! AHHHH! HELP! Nickelodeon is May- AHH I CAN'T SEE THE NUMBERS! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Nickelodeon: The website will be copyrighted by Viacom! Viacom: Did someone call me? Nickelodeon: I did! Copyright this website! Viacom: Sure thing. Cartoon Network: Can't wait! Finally, after months, it was confirmed that A Crossover Special would be airing May 12th, 2019, on Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. The episode also got renamed to "Crossovers!" due to the original name being boring. Either way, more clips has been revealed, too! One clip actually is a clip about another Kitchen Sponge swinging through the jungle until he somehow flips to the air, then holding a hammer and being flung to a city and smashing China Media Networks' headquarters. One of the employees said, "Kitchen Sponge?" and then the building falls apart, and explodes. A news reporter says "Jungle Kitchen Sponges invaded China Media Networks!". Afterwards, it was said that China Media Networks would not air this episode, however, the clip would be in the episode. This clip was shown in The USA, Canada, The UK, and China in advertisements, but is on YouTube globally (well, not literally).) Season 2 (2019-Present) Future Episodes With No Name The section is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Season 2 (2019-Present) Future Episodes With Little Or No Release Date Information Season 2: Handling The Boat (Spring 2019An Unknown Kitchen Sponge Episode that was leaked in TV Schedule in TV Providers. It has a current air date of Spring 2019. It was first leaked January 4, 2019. ) Season 2: The Big Deal (2019A Season 2 episode that was leaked by TV Providers Schedules. An error occurred during the TV Provider Schedules.) This section is a stub. You can help by expanding it. References Category:TV Shows Category:TV Show